pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Sing it! Pretty Cure!
Sing it! Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is cards, Idols, and singing. It's based around Pripara. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Nana Hoshizora/Cure Ribbon Nana a elementary schooler with a love of idols who hopes to join Idolworld soon but her school doesn't agree on Elementary schoolers joining even confiscating their invitations and giving detention. Her parents run a resteraunt. In civilian form, she has dark magenta hair in pigtails and magenta eyes. As Cure Ribbon, she grows taller to the size of middle schooler her hair becomes light pink and grows to her feet tying in buns with a ponytail with magenta bows holding them and her eyes turn sugar pink. Miki Himura/Mimi/Cure Clown Miki is a studious and stern young middle schooler and the head disciplinarian of the Cinnamon Private Academy but she is a completely different person on Idolworld being the idol star called Mimi. Her becomes a judge when her parents argue on what her career path should be. In civilian form, she has long dark blonde hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. As Mimi, her hair become bright blonde and her eyes turn blue. As Cure Clown, her hair turns platnuim blonde hair in two cat ear like buns with the rest turns wavy and her eyes turn sky blue. Sarafina Brown/Cure Swan She is a calm cool and collected but when low on energy she nearly collaspes barely able to move and asks for 'Red Flash' to perk her back up. Much like Miki she is an idol on IdolWorld going by her own name. She is raised by her older sister who designs outfits for IdolWorld. In civilian form, she has long dark red hair if in low energy mode it's usually tied in a messy ponytail and red eyes. As Cure Swan, her hair turns pale red with a black headband and her eyes turn a paler shade. Shiki Hisakawa/Cure Punk She is a rival of Miki who drives her nuts. She can not keep to a tune and her singing is a bit cold but weirdly enough her singing actually got a fan base. She just got on Idolworld making a trio group with Laurie and Dorine. In civilian form, she has black hair in a spiked bun and blue eyes. As Cure Punk, her hair turns dark purple and her eyes turn violet. Laurie North/Cure Gigham He is Dorine's twin who grew up doing everything she did. He and Dorine are apart of Shiki's Idol Trio. He has a girlish look to him making him get mistaken for a girl. He is very shy and soft spoken compaired to his twin who is loud and rambuntious. In civilian form, he has short wavy midnight blue hair with a star hairclip and dark blue eyes. As Cure Gigham, his hair becomes slightly longer turning sky blue and his eyes turn sky blue. Dorine North/Cure Fortune She's Laurie's twin who always pushes him to do his best even if it seems a bit too clingy to him. In civilian form, she has short light pink hair and red eyes. As Cure Fortune, her hair turns pale pink hair growing to past shoulder length and her eyes turn pale pink. Kotone She's the mascot of the series from the real world of IdolWorld brought to the world of singers aka earth to find the new cards of cords since the ones from her world were torn to shreds when their Idol Cures were killed. She is a small black and red bear cub with a pair of small angel wings and brown eyes wearing a pink satchel. Villains Sour Note He's the leader of the villains. Rock He is the first to attack. Spicy She's the second to attack Broken Notes They are the monster of the day. Items Idolmod It's a phone like transformation device with a slit down the side to slide the idol card down it. Cord Tickets They are the transformation Tickets for both the cures and the users of IdolWorld. The difference from the Cures and the idol ones are they split into three not two, their gold, and they only work with the idolmod. Cosmic Cord Tickets! They are what the cures and villains are chasing after. They grant power to whoever they think are fit for the power not caring if their good or evil. Family Adelina and Junichi Hoshizora They are Nana's parents who own a pizza shop named 'Nano's' after Adelina's grandfather. They are known for putting weird recipes for their pizza. Mirai Hoshizora She's Nana's younger sister who is obsessed with Idols and hopes to become one when she is old enough. She has dark magenta hair tied in buns with a curly strand coming out of each and pink eyes. Orino and Akihiko Himura They are Miki's parents who are a lawyer and a defender. They are in agreement with Miki over her idol career but argue with each other what her true career should be after. Misao Himura She's Miki's older twin who is studying to be a lawyer over seas. Estelle Brown She's Sarafina's cousin who took her in when her parents died in a plane crash. She designs cords for IdolWorld and might know something about the Cosmic Coord. Locations Starshine City: It's where the cures live. In it are: * Cinnamon Private Academy: An elevator school that the cures go to. It's very strict on it's rules. * Stellar Movies-It's a movie theatre in town. * IdolWorld: It's a building for children 9 to 18 to train to be an idol and preform for major events. * Nono's-It's Nana's family italain style resteraunt. Real IdolWorld It's where Kotone is from. It was once protected by Cure Cinema, Cure Cosmic, and Cure Future but they were destroyed in the war that tore the world in two...Or so she thought. Students of Cinnamon Private Academy Aiya Honda A 9 year old girl with a love and passion for Idols who hoped to be one after getting her starter pack for IdolWorld when it was confiscated. After learning that Nana is both and Idol and Cure she felt heartbroken and deserted which Sour Note decides to use against the cures by turning her into a cure of his own in episode 22 until episode 25 when Nana is able to break through to her. She has long Ash Blonde hair tied in pigtails and brown eyes. As Cure Chord, her hair shortens and turns spiked turning midnight blue and her eyes turn red. Annaisha Hisakawa A determined young woman at the age who wants to be a reporter when she grows up. She was tasked by Principle Kaméyo to find out about students with the IdolWorld Kits. But she ends up becoming the secret holder to the cures after being saved by them. She has short choppy purple hair and lilac eyes. Daiki Inoue He's a soft spoken young boy in Nana's class who loves to sing though can never sing above his normal speaking voice when at school but at home in church chorus he truly shines. He seems to have a little bit of a crush on Nana. He has short black hair and amber eyes. Principle Kameyo She's the Principle at the Cinnamon Private Academy who seems to have an extreme dislike against Idolworld and idols all together it's unknown why though until episode 34. She rules the school with iron fist and is very stern. She has short greying dark purple hair and dark blue eyes. Allies Episode # Today I'm an Hero! Cure Ribbon is born! # Excuse did you lose this? Cure Clown is born! # Supertastic, Red Rose is a Cure! Cure Swan is born!-When an idol named Red Rose aka Sarafina has her concert along side Nana and Miki's they soon find out that she might've been chosen by the Swan Cord! # What? The third cure doesn't want to be with us?-The Cures find out that Sarafina's manager and roadies want her to do nothing about this cure buisness and keep Nana and Miki away from. But what happens at a fan meet and greet with her gets attack will she be able to protect her fans? # Keep from getting Caught! # Little Miss Annoying is our new Teammate? Cure Punk is born! # They do anything together including become Cures? Cure Gigham and Cure Fortune are born! # Learning to be in Harmony! Category:Fan Series